Mario Kombat X
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: Mario and some other SSBB fighters are sent into the world of Mortal Kombat to fight in the Tornament, Mario and the others must face the Mortal Kombat fighters and maybe themselves who will survive the brawl til the death? will have blood, gore, graphical violence. Will put in OCs any time.
1. Chapter 1

*NOTE ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL COMPANIES OTHER THAN VIOLENT (KOOKYLOOVER) CYBORG (CRAZY CYBORG) AND THE WAR BROTHERS (MINE)

There is a realm where a tournament is held, where fighters will fight to their deaths that tournament is called Mortal Kombat, the king of the games has now decided to get other fighters from diffrent realms to participate this year, "Now I will summon the best fighters from the other realms!" The king shouted, he started using strange magic summoning a portal and started bringing them in.

Mario and Luigi were sitting with Peach and Daisy enjoying the November breeze, they absorbed in the breeze and smiled "It has been peaceful for a while." Daisy said sipping her tea, "I agree no Bowser allot of happiness." Luigi sighed, "But don't you find it odd though?" Peach asked. "Like what?" Mario asked, then the koopa king Bowser broke in "I have come to kidnap you again wha-" Bowser said, they all sat down stilling drinking tea "Umm this is the part where the girls hide in fear and those two-mustache bros. get ready.", Mario looked at Bowser "In a minute we were justing speaking about you." Bowser was now fuming he charged then Mario and Luigi got up, while Daisy and Peach hid behind the table then everything got dark and suddenly they all felt something grabbing their legs. "Bowser what is this?!" Peach shouted, "I don't know but they are not mine!" Bowser said, "We are being dragged in! HELP!" Luigi shouted and they all vanished. The guards came out and looked around but there was no sign of Mario and the others.

The Hyrulian warrior Link sat outside training on the fields and Princess Zelda sat watching him, after the fall of the evil king Ganondorf peace was finally free in Hyrule "Link come on lunch is ready." Zelda called, Link stopped and ran to Zelda, he sat down and smiled at her "What's for lunch? Is it magical?" he asked, "It's sandwiches silly. Also it is magical you wanna know why?" Zelda asked, "Why?" Link questioned . "I put a cookie in it." Zelda said, ruining Link's hopes. Then they looked in the horizon eating peacefully when they felt a hands tugging on them "Link! What is happening?" Zelda said, Link rolled over and pulled out his sword and starting slashing at the hands grabbing Zelda, then the hands grabbed him and startd dragging him too "Zelda I have failed." Link said then they were gone.

Mario got up and looked around where he was at, it had a stone floor like a cave, the walls had water leaking from it, a few bones were scattered around on the floor, and a few torches lit the room to revail a throne above them. Mario noticed that him and the group weren't the only ones here also Captain Falcon, Fox, Ike, Marth, Snake, Link, Zelda, Pataknight, Slayer, Scorpion war , Shady, Violent, Cyborg, Bowser, DK, Wario, Waluigi, Kamek, Samus, Hailey, and a bunch of other people.

"Where are we at?" Daisy said rubbing her head.

"Welcome, I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of world! I have brought you all to compete in Mortal Kombat!" A voice boomed.

"Mortal Kombat? What do we have to do?" Snake said.

"Let me demostrate." The voice boomed, "Scorpion vs... Waluigi."

"What why me?!" Waluigi said surprised, "You will go or the punishment will be death!" the voice boomed, "All right let's do this." Waluigi said stepping in the stage.

Scorpion (the mortal kombat one) then appeared "Woah talking about attires you look stupid." Waluigi said. Scorpion looked at Waluigi "FIGHT!" boomed the voice.

Waluigi charged and Scorpion just sidestepped and let Waluigi fall flat on his face, Waluigi got up and tried punching but Scorpion just moved side-to-side but then Waluigi got Scorpion in the face, "That is right I did that!" Waluigi said, Scorpion looked at Waluigi and grabbed him and threw him, he marched at Waluigi and kicked him in the stomach, then he picked up Waluigi and punched him harder knocking him down. Then he punched Waluigi in the ribs, over them was a big screen that displayed the hit Scorpion's hit cracked some of Waluigi's ribs, Waluigi was on the floor again staggering to get off of the stage Scorpion flipped him and began punching him repeatedly.

"Come on Waluigi get up." Samus shouted.

"You got this!" Captain Falcon said.

"Get over here!" Scorpion said and grabbed Waluigi and looked at the throne as if someone was there "FINISH HIM!" the voice boomed, Scorpion punched Waluigi sending him to the groud, Waluigi got up all dizzy then,Scorpion put his hand behind his neck a pulled off, like a mask his face revealing a skull.

Everyone gasped in horror "Waluigi look out!" Mario warned but it was too late, Scorpion spat fire catching Waluigi on fire, he ran in panic and burned into bones. "Scorpion wins, Fatality!"

"On my god!" Snake said, stepping back, they all couldn't believe what they saw.

"WELCOME TO MORTAL KOMBAT!" The voice boomed.

*The crew was sent to what seemed like a hotel in the middle of the woods where there will be more fights later*

Everyone sat in the living room of the building still afraid of what happened to Waluigi, "Ok we need a couple of medics, anyone interested?" Mario asked and everyone raised their hands. "We also needs fighters OK I will choose Hailey you are to young." Mario said.

"Nien I am only 8 I can fight." Hailey said. " I still say no Violent, Zelda, Daisy and Peach you girls stay here." Mario said.

"Hell no I wanna brawl with these guys!" Daisy said, "Ummm I fought in SSBB so I can fight here too." Peach said, Mario didn't feel like argueing.

"So what's the plan to get back home. " Snake asked, "We really have no plan." Mario said.

"So we fight til the end great." Ike said, "We gotta survive I know we can do it." Mario encouraged.

Then there was a knock on the door, Luigi ran and opened it and no one was there except a letter on the ground.

"Ok so here is the first match.." Luigi said looking at the paper, everyone sat waiting impatiently.

"Scorpion War Vs... Baraka." Luigi announced.

"Baraka?!" Scorpion asked.

"Who is that?" Marth asked, "We really don't know but Scorp be ready."

"I got this you guys." Scorpion said, "It also says 'weapons are allowed' so you are in luck Scorp." Luigi said.

"OK let's rest up we gotta be ready tommorow for the brawls guys."

*Hey PK here I wanna know if you wanna join this series which I hope you do please leave your OC's info in the reviews I am gonna do my best on this guys*


	2. Scorpion (War) Vs Baraka

*Next Morning*

Scorpion war got up ready for combat he put some shotgun rounds in his Spaz-12 and sharpened his knife, he got downstairs and looked at everyone.

"Eat up Snake tried cooking so all we got is toast and burnt pancakes." Samus said, "Woah who was playing with a dragon?" Ike said, "Oh please shut up!" Snake shouted wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron that was charred.

"Alright, this Baraka got any info on him?" Scorpion asked Slayer, "Well he is a demon sort off fighter with blades on his arms sorta fast but not as smart as it looks easy to trick." Slayer said, "Ok so when is the match?" Scorpion asked, "In 30 minutes, be careful and don't die." Peach said. "Ok the match will be displayed on TV so we are watching and rooting for you bro." Shady said. "Thanks I am off." Scorpion said and left.

Scorpion got to the central where the voice said "Step on the stage and pick a place." Scorpion did as he was told and thought for a while, "The Warzone." he said. The room flashed and then Scorpion saw he was in a warzone, Howitzer cannons fired at the ground, it was a beach where that movie "Saving Private Ryan" began he couldn't remember the name..

Then his openent appeared it looked like had alot of sharp fangs more than a average person, he seemed pale and had a dark ninja sort of style uniform. "Damn you look as if you were shot, then stabbed, left on the road for a while, eaten and shitted out by a cat." Scorpion blurted, "My blades will find your heart." Baraka said, then they both charged Baraka slashed at his head but he missed and his blade was stuck on a peice of wood, Scorpion got out his Spaz-12 and shot Baraka in the back, normally he would blow them into bits or something but Baraka was still standing and with little holes in him, Scorpion pulled out the shotgun round "Simulation rounds?! Are you kidding me!" he said and butted Baraka, on the screen it showed Baraka's skull cracking, then a Howitzer bomb landed right next to Scorpion making his ears ring, Baraka got back up and threw Scorpion, he pulled out his blade and stabbed Scorpion, he rolled and stabbed Baraka in the foot. Baraka stepped back, Baraka pulled out his blades cut Scorpion in the stomach. Then he stabbed Scorpion in the arm. Scorpion went down, "Baraka wins round 1!"

"Oh my god Scorpion!" Peach gasped watching the TV.

Scorpion got back up "Round 2! FIGHT!" Scorpion knew he had to win this round, he pulled out the shotgun and shot Baraka in the legs, Baraka then punched Scorpion, both fighters flew back as a Howitzer bomb landed next to them.

"He will make it look at Baraka's health." Slayer said, on the screen on the top displayed both fighter's health Scorpion had more than Baraka.

Scorpion was the first to recover, he pulled the pin from a grenade and threw it, Baraka jumped and punched Scorpion in the back, he yelled and fell down. "Damn you nova freak!" Scorpion cursed, and got up and punched Baraka they countinued on fighting for a while, Scorpion kicked Baraka then threw him in a the range of the Howitzer bomb it exploded on Baraka, "Taste that ugly!" Scorpion spat. Then the fog disappeared Baraka was still standing he staggered out of the crater. His clothes were charred and he was bleeded badly. "FINISH HIM!" Th voice boomed. Scorpion looked at Baraka he had no shame he felt something in his pocket, four dragon-breath shotgun shells. He emptied the Spaz and placed in the shells. He aimed the shotgun at Baraka and fired catching the demon on fire he screamed in pain and walked at Scorpion and Scorpion kept on shooting, until Baraka was staggering at Scorpion in flames then he fell at Scorpion's feet, Scorpion watched a the body burn, "This is just the begining." Scorpion said "SCORPION WINS... FATALITY!" The voice reloaded his Spaz and looked at his enemy.

The place flashed again and Scorpion was back on the stage "Congrats Scorpion you won you will recieve more info on your next fight sometime so be ready." the voice said, Scorpion staggered back to the building where the others where waiting for him.

"Ok Scorpi get over here you need medical attention." Violent said dragging him to a table and pulled out a med kit and started trying to fix up Scorpion. "Violent I am ok really." Scorpion said, "Shut up no you are not I am almost finished and done." she said.

There was another knock on the door "Ok the next fight is Sub-Zero vs Captain Falcon."


End file.
